My Second Confession
by PlasticHappyness
Summary: There are too many wonderful things to see and do in this. But to get stuck on one single thing is a miracle. Surely he is nothing short of a miracle. So all 'hello's and all 'good-bye's vanished into the air along with a sentence left unspoken. Or maybe it's time to stop being idiotic and noticed already./ Fem!Takao and Midorima /"Despite being so smart why are they so stupid..."


**Disclaimer : I do not own anything except for the idea of this story. Please beware that anything similar to anything is purely coincidental. And as a reminder since I am unable I will be gender bending Takao for the duration of this story. Please note that chapters will be divided into about two parts as each scenario is to be explained by two perspectives. Please also excuse any mistakes and notify them so that I can fix it. Any reviews or criticism is welcome. Thank you and please enjoy...**

 **Chapter One**

Following Seirin's win at Winter Cup, everything was running smoothly. The third-years of each respective school had officially resign from the team and pass on their captain title. The old Akashi was back and the whole Generation of Miracles, or simply kids, had reconciled.

The same of that could be said with Shuutoku. The title of captain was passed on to a second year, or Miyaji's younger brother, Miyaji Yuuya. The hawk-eye manager of the team was organising a farewell event for the team. The year had passed by way too fast in her opinion. All of them, the senpais, her rival, and even her new found friends, they became like a family to her. It was in a way, endearing, but it's too fast for her to keep up. Change is necessary. It is just the fact that change can either be for the better or for worse.

For Kazunari, herself, she really couldn't say whether or not this change was good or bad. If you were to ask herself of exactly one year ago, she would have laughed dryly and scoffed at the whole idea. But that is not the case. She met an eccentric person who somehow brought change to her otherwise routine life. She met her rival, someone she'd once swore him down to hell.

Midorima Shintarou was his name or known as Shin-chan to her. She never thought that her rival would be in the same school as her, much less her neighbour. She was known to be an observant but careless individual. Easily forgetful of the bits of the past she didn't want to remember. Choosing to see only what she wants to see even with her above average field of vision. Takao still can't believe how he was Shinmi-chan's big brother. Even after all the times that the not so little girl mentioned him at one of their get-togethers. You really can't blame her for not noticing that they both have the same shade of green for their eyes. How someone so cute and nice be related to a tsundere and horoscope addict is beyond her.

After knowing that they were to be team mates, she did not receive this news particularly well. (If you count the amount of rant material she had sent to her little brother) Moreover is that as manager of the team she was to be personally responsible for the basketball team's so-called 'ace'. Being slaved around eight in the morning to ten at night is not something she appreciated. The guy at least had respect for her at least. He believed that both men and women were created equal. Maybe he believed that philosophy a bit too much. Pedalling the rickshaw with an almost grown men at the back is not something she looks forwarded to do everyday (even with the help of her handy electric bike).

Memories such as these, she came to learn, were priceless. From Shin-chan's tsundere's actions to Miyaji-senpai pineapple killing spree, she never wanted to forget any of them.

"Oi, Takao. What are you day-dreaming in the storage room for over 20 minutes?" Speak of the devil and he shall come.

"Well, Shin-chan~ I'm just looking back at past year, you know. What. Are you lonely without me?"

"N-Nothing of sorts," Shin-chan replied with a huff. "So how long do you intend to stay there? We don't have all day, nodayo."

"Shin-chan? I've been thinking that we should hold a farewell party for the senpais. They've with us and dealing with you for the past year after all."

"And what has this got to do with me?"

Kazunari rises from her earlier seated position and faced Shin-chan, "Well, maybe we can all go to your house for a change," and with a cheeky smile and her arms crisscrossed behind her head, she continued, "Then you won't have to worried about me flipping an okonomiyaki at your head again."

"Takao.." Shin-chan grumbled slightly.

"You're no fun. And stop it with your eyebrows, you'll look like an old man early otherwise." Kazunari said with a slight tease to her tone. With that she tiptoed and gently placed her finger to Midorima's eyebrows to smooth out the crease.

Kazunari was many things. One could describe her as friendly, simple, or even carefree. She was known as the Shuutoku's Hawk Eye Manager and even Midorima's Shadow. One thing that she wasn't was stupid. She had a strange obsession with all things complicated and mysterious. She might not be the best in her studies, but she could clearly beat you with her knowledge of the bird species. She can easily pick apart puzzles and realise many things.

It was clear. From their horoscope compatibly to being partnered in Chemistry class, she was certain. Takao Kazunari had deeply fallen for the eccentric entity of the green-haired man known as Midorima Shintarou.


End file.
